Training
by Huskinata
Summary: Hanai and Mikoto are training at the dojo and things get steamy. Warning: Lemon in chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first School Rumble fic but I felt that these two needed more love.

Hanai couldn't believe what was happening. His mind raced as he stared at the woman next to him, his best friend Mikoto Suo, clad in his gi and laying on his bed. She stretched fully and rose from the bed, letting out a yawn to rival a lions's.

"Mornin' Hanai." Mikoto sighed happily. "Last night was...wow." She could think of no words to describe what had transpired the night before. As for Hanai he could think of no better way to describe it. The way he felt as he moved inside of her was incredible and he was certain she felt the same way but...

"Mikoto, about last night," He struggled with how to approach what he was trying to express. He didn't regret what had happened but there was no way to say it so it sounded right.

On the previous evening they were at the dojo sparring and time had gotten away from them. By the time they realized it was night they had spent so much time together and one thing led to another and here they were. But in their haste neither of them had thought to use protection. When it came time for Hanai to pull out he was so caught up in the moment that he forgot to do so. Only now, several hours later, does he remember it. "Still," he thinks to himself, "she hasn't said anything about it so if I can just..."

His eyes wander over to where she sat on the edge of the bed, leaning down to put socks on so she wouldn't catch a cold. From his position he could clearly see her well endowed chest almost escaping the confines of the losely wrapped gi. "Focus Hanai!" He told himself.

"What about last night? Oh god, did I do something wrong?" Mikoto asked mortified. She really enjoyed having sex with him and she didn't want their first time to be their last.

"What? No! Miko it was great. You were perfect, it's just that I ... I forgot to pull out and we didn't use a condom."

Mikoto heaved a sigh of relief. "That's it? Hanai, I take birth control. It's fine." She actually laughed at how worried she had gotten. "Just don't forget next time." Hanai couldn't help be relieved too.

"Sure. So what would you like for breakfast?"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Lemon ahead. Don't like, don't read. This is my first lemon so constructive criticism is welcome.

-The night before-

Hanai and Mikoto were sparring at the dojo like they normally would, but somehow today felt different. The usual combination of physical contact, close proximity, and body heat made both teenagers pant and sweat for a different reason.

Watching Hanai's muscles ripple with each swift motion made her breathing harder, more ragged. The intense look in his eyes burned into her-made her want to take her clothes off-anything to be rid of this damned heat.

She always ties up her hair to train and he always thought she looked especialy sexy like that but damn was it turning him on now. He could hardly take his eyes off her heaving breast or the way they bounced slightly when she moved to attack and when he manged to shift his gaze he would see her eyes looking at him with a foreign expression that set his blood on fire.

Neither of them could stand the sexual tension anymore.

As Mikoto moved to attack Hanai blocked it and managed to flip her and pin her to the ground. They stayed there, breathing heavily, each searching the other's face is if trying to read the other's thoughts.

Hanai moved first. While she was still pinned to the floor he bent down and kissed Mikoto. The action was forceful but the kiss was tender. Finally, he released her arm and moved to be on top of her, successfully holding the kiss as he did.

Both teens were on fire and needed relief. Mikoto clutched at the front of Hanai's gi and he quickly shrugged the garment off. One hand was holding the back of her neck and he moved it to push aside the top of her own training uniform. Mikoto let her hands roam over the boy's well defined muscles until she reached the hem of his pants.

They broke the embrace to obtain some air. Hanai could see where his friend wanted to go with this, and quite frankly he wanted it just as badly, but was it a good idea to be doing this? He searched her eyes for an answer and she gave him the one he was looking for. She wanted him then and there.

She was still lying on her back and he was still on his hands and knees above her and their lips moved with so much passion that they didn't care that they were still in the dojo or that it was already dark outside.

When Mikoto stuck her tongue out to play with Hanai's the young man was shocked but complied willingly. Then she did something that shocked him even more and sent his head spinning. She lifted up her legs and wrapped them around his waist, already causing almost dizzying pleasure to build up in both of them, before proceeding to grind her hips against his. Hanai stopped. He had to catch his breath. So much was happening and he knew he should be reconsidering this but the pleasure wouldn't let him. He felt so good.

Mikoto didn't know why she did that, she hadn't even thought about it. It was like her body had a mind of it's own. She did know, however, that it felt extremely good, and by the look on Hanai's face she'd say that he would agree. The blue haired girl knew that she wanted to take this further, but would her best friend feel the same way? She got her answer when she felt him tug lightly at the band of her pants. She sat up, but instead of removing her pants like he'd suggested she shrugged off the top of her gi and removed the bindings around her chest.

Hanai's breathing became heavier as he watched her undress herself. Once she had finished she lay back down and looked up at him, inviting him to do with her as he saw fit. Without a moment's more hesitation he cupped one large breast in his hand and squeezed, evoking the softest of moans from the girl beneath him. Feeling more adventurous he ran his fingers over her hard nipple and bent down to give it a lick. Mikoto gasped and moaned in unison, which turned Hanai on even more. He continued to lick and suck one breast while massaging and teasing the other until she could feel that her panties were thoroughly soaked. At this she sat up. She needed him inside of her, and while everything he was doing felt great patience isn't a virtue she possessed. Sitting up once more she removed her pants and started removing her panties when Hanai stopped her.

"I'd like to do it." Hanai said, his voice thick with lust. Mikoto only nodded and lay back down. Hanai could see the wet stain that had formed on her striped pink panties and couldn't resist playing with her a little more. He ran his fingernails lightly over the wet spot until he had his lover writhing and mewling underneath him.

Her body responded greatly as it felt the soft pressure and vibrations from his ministrations. She ground her hips into the touch and Hanai watched the sensual movement, wondering how it would feel if applied on top of him. The thought made his length throb with want and he knew he couldn't keep this up much longer.

He slid her underwear down her thighs and discarded them. Her opening glistened before him, pink and puffy and so tempting. He had just enough restraint to avoid ripping off his pants and plunging into her. He felt that she should enjoy this as much as possible and he knew just how to make that happen.

Hanai bent down and placed his tongue at her entrance, lapping up her juices. Her whole body shuddered and she let out a low moan. Satisfied with her reaction Hanai continued licking and sucking. Mikoto gasped and moaned loudly as he did so, arching her back and calling his name when he finds her clit.

One of her legs moved slightly to the side as she rithed around and it rubbed Hanai just right. He let out a loud groan and the vibrations caused her so much pleasure she felt as though she'd climax at any moment. As if he could sense the growing tension in her body Hanai stopped. He wanted to make this last.

He stood up and removed the rest of his clothing standing before a gaping Mikoto. He was very handsome and had a well toned body and she admired him before shifting her gaze to look at the part of him she'd never seen before. He was fully erect and his size was good. Caught up in the moment Mikoto reached out and touched his throbbing cock. Hanai moaned a little and threw his head back. Before Hanai could comprehend what was happening Mikoto had her mouth and hand around his arousal and was pumping at a steady rythm. Hanai's breath caught, then sped up as he struggled to stay on his feet. The immense pleasure he felt washed over him as she sucked him off. He grabbed her by the ponytail and moved her head as he pumped his hips in an effort to completely immerse himself in her. Within moments and without warning he let lose inside of her.

Through the pleasure he was vaguely aware that she had swallowed most of his cum. The rest of it had landed on her face and chest. This, combined with the lick she gave the tip of his head had his member standing at attention once again. Hanai kissed her hotly as they both lay back down. Their tongues caressed each other and he could taste himself on her.

As they broke up the kiss Mikoto wrapped her arms around Hanai's neck and whispered his name into his ear with such longing that he felt like this was meant to be. Finally, he positioned himself at her entrance and looked up at her. Her eyes were ablaze with pasion and desire. She took a deep breath then nodded.

Hanai hesitated momentarily: he didn't want to hurt her and wasn't sure if it would be better to do it at once or be gentle. Making up his mind he pushed into her slowly until he reached her barrier. Mikoto clearly felt uncomfortable but it was nothing she couldn't handle. When her body had adjusted to his size he pulled back slowly, then pushed into her in one swift motion.

She yelped and shut her eyes but the pain was not as bad as she had expected and she soon signaled to Hanai that he could move. Relief that he hadn't hurt her and that he could finally continue washed over him. He found a steady rythm and drove into her. Soon their grunts and cries filled the air. Hanai shifted Mikoto's legs so they were folded up against her and her moans increased tenfold as he repeatedly hit her g-spot. He listened to her call his name over and over as he watched her breasts bounce with each thrust and this only made him increase his speed.

Their eyes rolled back into their heads as they reached ecstacy together. Hanai pumped out the last drops of his seed into her before pulling out. Mikoto's entrance was dripping with the product their lovemaking and Hanai couldn't help himself. He bent down once more and licked her clean as she moaned softly. He moved to lay next to her and she stole one more kiss before both drifted off to sleep.

They awoke in the early morning and hastily put on some clothes. With sleep still in their eyes they made their way to Hanai's house, were they collapsed on his bed holding each other close.


End file.
